By the Fire Light
by EmpressNariko
Summary: A nasty winter storm hit Konoha, cutting the electricity, leaving a gas fireplace to be the only source of heat. Will it be enough for the tired medic and the Rokudaime to survive the night? SMUT, graphic smut between Kakashi/Sakura. Very little plot. Gift for the lovely YummyFoods!


Thank you Hypereuni for beta-ing this massive story so quickly! I wrote this as a gift for the simply amazing YummyFoods! Thank you Yummy for being an absolutely amazing friend! Merry Christmas!

* * *

Kakashi sighed audibly as he stepped through the main doors of the Hokage's tower and into the bitter cold. It was absolutely treacherous outside; the elements had turned against Konoha this morning by coating everything with a deep layer of snow and then rain, which turned everything to ice. Kakashi secured his footing on the slippery streets by channelling chakra to his feet. He pulled his olive-green scarf tighter around his collar. The sudden flurries thrust wet snow down the back of his neck, as the frigid temperatures quickly turned his soaked hair into ice. It had been a stressful day for him, and he just wanted to leave it all behind—what he would have given to exchange all of the paperwork and meetings for some hand-to-hand combat. He shook his head ruefully. It was next to impossible, now that he was the Hokage in this time of peace.

The most pressing issue, at present, was the widespread power outage due to inclement weather conditions. Reports had come into the Hokage's office all day, stating that electricity was dropping one sector after another, and that the hospital, which was running on backup generators, was filled with injured citizens. Shikamaru came in and out of the office more times than Kakashi could count, reporting that medics were being overworked because of the sheer number of cases. While rifling through the reports that crossed his desk, Kakashi had spotted Sakura's name several times, and saw that she had consistently worked an excess of 16 hours until she was burnt out and sent home.

After working such a laborious shift, he thought someone should check on her. Since her other teammates were out of the village, the responsibility happily fell upon him. In fact, he was on his way over to her place now—he couldn't let one of his best medics work herself to exhaustion and then go to a cold home without power. He felt obligated to check on her—at least, that was the excuse he planned on using if anyone saw him.

Over the past few weeks, Sakura had been acting somewhat strangely around him. She stuttered nervously while talking to him, blushing all the while. Sometimes, she even brushed up against his side or his arm with her own. Once, she had accidentally skimmed her chest across his shoulder as she leaned over him to point something out on the papers on his desk. As she leaned over, he heard her inhale deeply. Her exhale came out as a not-so-subtle sigh, in obvious enjoyment of his masculine scent.

He had paused mid-sentence and caught her eye. He gave her a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk, which immediately elicited a blush from Sakura. When he felt the curve of her breast brush against him, he couldn't help but feel a bolt of lust that traveled from his stomach to his groin. What surprised him, however, was the fact that she had left her breasts unbound. Kakashi couldn't fathom a reason for her breasts to be unbound in the workplace. His eyes darted downwards, leaving hers and moving to her low cut shirt, catching the top of her unrestrained breasts.

Surprise and lust must have manifested on his face, because he caught her staring at him. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth, and he saw her eyes dart to his mask-covered lips then back to his eyes. When their eyes met, Sakura went bright red, and offered a stuttered apology about forgetting an appointment that she was about to be late for,before dashing out of the Hokage's office, but not before the scent of her arousal hit him.

It was no secret that as Hokage, he had been solely focused on doing everything he could for his village, which left no personal time. No time to frequent the bars and let loose some of the tension that was building up inside him. No time for a tumble between the sheets with a pretty lady. There was only time fantasizing about getting out of the office for an afternoon.

A few days after that initial contact, it happened again. Sakura had come into his office again to help him with some medical documents, and while explaining some details, she had grazed her fingers across his bare forearm for no apparent reason. Kakashi decided that two could play at this game, so he had turned his head, knowing full and well that his hair would tickle her throat, and flexed his arm, aware that it would shift under her delicate touch. When Sakura asked him questions he answered in a slightly deeper voice than she was used to, knowing that it would likely arouse her a little. Anything to keep the game going.

When Sakura dared to thread her fingers into his hair without the other occupants in his office catching on, he knew that the next woman that he wanted to have was her. All he could think about for the rest of the day was another situation where her hands were gripping his hair tightly and uncontrollably.

Kakashi couldn't keep her out of his mind. Over the next few weeks, every time she walked into his office, either his breath would quicken or his balls would tighten—usually both. He couldn't control his reactions to her anymore, and he didn't want to stop this building tension. After all, she was the one who initiated this flirtatious game between them.

Thus, after knowing that she had had a long and exhausting day, and went home to a frozen apartment, he felt that it was his duty as the Hokage to check in on her and make sure she would be okay for the evening.

As he picked up the pace, his breath came out in more substantial puffs of condensation. He knew that Sakura left the hospital over an hour ago, so it was unlikely that she was asleep yet. He couldn't help but feel the tension growing in his body, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

Just one more block, then he'd be there and then it'd be up to her to make the next move.

* * *

Sakura was startled from her cocoon in front of the fireplace by the knocking at her door. It was past nine-o'clock, and she wasn't expecting anyone, especially on a night like this. She huddled on the living room floor next to the fire for warmth as the electricity was out all across Konoha. The ice storm that had hit their village this morning had devastated the hydro lines creating major power outages for most of the citizens of Konoha. Sakura was one of the lucky ones who had a gas power fireplace, so she had at least some source of warmth.

The knock at her door came again as she forced the impatient visitor to wait in the chilly hallway.

"Coming!" she called out, as she jumped to her feet and rushed to the door.

She was surprised to see Kakashi standing at the front entranceHe was dressed in his typical manner, except for the new addition of a long green scarf wrapped several times around his neck and cheeks. Sakura blushed and smiled up at the Rokudaime.

"Yo," Kakashi said. A puff of condensation slipped past his mask and scarf, showing just how frigid it was outside.

"Kakashi! It's a surprise to see you!" A sudden icy wind swept through the hallway of the old building, passing Kakashi and sending chills through Sakura. "Come in, come in. I don't want the heat to escape," she said as she reached out and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him towards her.

"Ahh, thanks," he commented as he slipped past her, allowing her to close the door behind him. He couldn't help but remain close to her, since her body was radiating heat. The blush gracing her cheeks was endearing as well—he could tell that he was the last person she expected to drop by tonight.

"I have the fireplace cranked up to full, so it's at least warm enough by the fire. Why don't you come in for a bit and warm up," Sakura suggested, somewhat shyly. She turned to walk back into the warmth while asking over her shoulder, "Can I offer you something? Water or a beer?"

Sakura looked significantly younger while wearing holiday themed pajama pants and a baggy sweater, her hair in a loose braid, spilling out from the hoodie. Her whole apartment smelled like her and it easily distracted him.

Kakashi looked between Sakura and the soft flickering light of the fire. He had never spent this much time alone with her, especially since he concluded that he wanted to play this game between them and see where it leads them.

Kakashi slipped his boots off and nodded. "Do you have anything a little stronger?" His eyes darted over her figure and noted that despite the baggy layers she wore, she was as attractive as always. Her smile and bright green eyes dazzled him, drawing him in.

She smiled brightly at him. "I've got a bottle of sake chilling on the patio. Does that work? I had planned on having a little nightcap after the day I had."

"That sounds perfect," he sighed, and he ran his hand through his snowy hair, sending a wet shower down.

"You had a rough day too?" she asked somewhat sarcastically, knowing full well that he had a chaotic day.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath. "You could say that. The power outage has the elders in a panic. They think we're more likely to be attacked on a night like this."

"Those old fogies complain about everything," Sakura muttered as she moved to stand before the fire in her living room. "You coming?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him. "It's too cold to be away from the fire for long." She smiled that smile at him again, and he couldn't resist her—not that he wanted to.

When he walked into her living room, what he saw made him laugh. It looked like every pillow she owned was set up on her living room floor in front of the fireplace, with one of the largest and fluffiest blankets he'd ever seen. "I see you've made a nest. Too cold in the bedroom?" he teased.

Sakura huffed, "I can't stand being cold. I much prefer being hot and sweaty," she said without thinking. When she saw Kakashi staring curiously and grinning at her, she quickly continued to speak, to cover up her lapse. "I just wasn't made for these colder temperatures—unlike you. You barely seem fazed by winter," she accused flippantly.

"I'm human too, Sakura. My hands are freezing right now." He placed a hand against her cheek. "See?"

Sakura squeaked as she grabbed his wrist and moved it off her warm cheeks. "Your hands are like ice! You know, fingerless gloves are useless this time of year. Why aren't you wearing full ones?" she chastised as she took his hands and removed his gloves, rubbing his frigid fingers between her hands vigorously.

His breath caught in his throat as her smaller but warmer hands cupped his own. He belatedly noticed the slight blush that dusted her cheeks, which caused his own heart to jump from his throat to his chest and back again.

"Hmmm... I'm sure you can find other ways to help get me warm," he murmured quietly, deciding to tease and taunt her a little. _It was easier to play the game than to try to understand it_, he thought.

She whipped her head up to stare at him with wide eyes, startled that he would suggest something like that. While caught off guard with his proposition, she felt her face flushing thinking of all the fun and _interesting _ways she could help him out. She could tell by the way his eye was creasing that he was grinning at her.

He knew he was tempting her. All he had to do to captivate her further was to lean over her a little more, invading her space. His hands were still enclosed in her smaller hands, but now they were pressed against his chest.

Quickly looking away but not letting go, she took a step back and tugged him closer to the fire. "S-Sit and warm up. I'll get our drinks," she stuttered.

He moved to the edge of the fireplace and sat down, holding his hands up to the heat. Admittedly, it felt amazing to feel that blazing heat beside him, warming him up after the chilly trek over here. Remembering his excuse for his visit, he looked over to her and studied her briefly.

"Your name was on many reports that crossed my desk today. You must be exhausted—how do you feel?"

Sakura laughed tiredly. "Yes, it was a long day, but I'm fine. It's nothing that I'm not very used to, while working at the hospital," she said as she returned to the living room with a pair of glasses in her hand. "People are very demanding when they're in pain." She winked at him and passed him a glass. "What about you? What type of chaos happened in the office today?"

"Honestly, nothing out of the norm...just more of it." He held out the glass as she poured the chilled sake into both the cups. "Thanks," he said as he raised his glass in cheers and took a drink. Even though the alcohol was chilled, it felt reassuringly warm as it reached his stomach.

He watched her carefully as she drank almost her entire cup, letting out a big huff when she let the cup part from her lips. Sakura glanced over to Kakashi and saw that he was staring at her. She laughed nervously and quickly shot back the rest.

"What?" she asked nervously. "It helps get me warm from the inside out."

She sat down amongst the pillows, with her back against the couch and her feet pointing towards Kakashi and the fire. Kakashi was scrutinizing her so thoroughly it startled her, and to occupy her hands and mind, she poured herself another drink.

Suddenly Kakashi began to stare a little too intently on her pajama pants. "What the..." he sputtered. He shifted his position to kneel at her feet and wrapped a hand around her calf and raised her whole leg closer to his face.

"Kakashi! Stop that! Put my leg down—" she laughingly shrieked at him.

"It's Pakkun! And the rest of my pack. Why do you have pajamas with my pack dressed up in holiday outfits?" he demanded curiously.

Sakura remembered that she was wearing these pants, and suddenly burst out laughing. "You can't tell me that you've never seen these before? And your pack didn't tell you?" she asked, laughing in between gulps of air.

He continued to stare at her fuzzy pants in disbelief. "Why does Bull have fake reindeer antlers on? And bells around their necks? And Santa hats? Is Urushi wearing a white beard? What is going on? Why are they on your pants?"

She continued to laugh as she tried to reassure him at the same time. "Calm down, Kakashi. They were asked if they would be okay with this, and they gladly agreed. There's a whole collection of items that came out when you became the Hokage," she explained when he looked at her curiously. "You know, to honour our illustrious Hokage-sama." She saw the change on his face when she said his formal name.

He gripped her leg snugly and dragged a finger up the sole of her foot, drawing out the squeal from her that he wanted. "Please don't call me that," he demanded.

"Okay, okay," she cried. "I won't call you that again, just please stop!" She laughed loudly as she struggled to get away from his nefarious fingers. "You're evil," she said as she gasped in air.

He grinned as she placed her leg on the ground gently and moved to sit beside her. He finished the rest of his drink and held out the empty glass at her. "I'll take a refill if you don't mind."

Sakura blushed as he sat down beside her. He was close enough that their shoulders and thighs were brushing against each other. She reached over and picked up the bottle of sake, and poured a full cup for Kakashi and another one for herself.

They spent the next half hour chatting and catching up on the news of the village, sharing the first bottle of sake. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as Sakura poured the rest of the bottle of sake into his cup with a flourish.

"Maa maa, Sakura, are you trying to get me intoxicated?" he teased.

"You're welcome to stop drinking whenever you want. I just thought it was helping to keep you warm," she paused and explained further. "It helps keep _me _warm," she mocked.

She set her cup aside, and crawled on her hands and knees over to the patio door, sliding it open a crack and pulled out the next bottle of sake. When she turned around to go back to her seat, she felt Kakashi's eyes staring at her intently. She dropped her eyes as she sat back beside him lowering her face to hide the furious blush she felt creep up her neck. She couldn't believe that she just caught Kakashi checking out her ass.

With the moment of awkward silence, they both quietly sipped their drinks, not exactly knowing what to say. Sakura tried to think of something to talk about to the typically recluse man—anything being better than the awkward silence that had begun.

"This is the coldest temperatures we've had in Konoha for a long time, and I hear it's supposed to drop again tonight," she lamented. "I'm glad that I at least have this gas fireplace." She raised her hands to the fire as if to get them even warmer than they already were.

"You are lucky to live in one of the newer buildings. I know there are many citizens that that aren't finding themselves so lucky this evening. We've set up centers and halls which are being heated with generators to help keep anyone in need, warm enough to get through the night," he sighed in defeat. He swirled the clear liquid in his cup for a moment and then shot back the cup.

Sakura could tell that he was defeated by the day, and it was a look that didn't suit him. She placed a hand on his leg in comfort. "I'm sure you did everything you could. Just remember that you're only one man," she commented in support. "Here, have another drink," she said as she filled his glass once more.

"You ARE trying to get me drunk!" he accused her, laughing while he held out his cup.

She laughed at his accusation. "You deserve it after the day you've had! We both do!" she stated as she held her glass up to him, waiting for him to clink his against hers.

Against his better judgement—that was already technically impaired after the few drinks that he's had—he raised his glass to hers and they down the clear liquid together.

It wasn't long until they finished the second bottle of sake. Once more Sakura rose on to her knees and crawled to the patio door, sliding it open and picking another bottle for them to share.

"Just how many bottles do you have back there?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"I keep somethings out on the patio at this time of the year, since the temperatures are cold enough out there. But this is my last one," she laughed self-consciously. She pointed a finger at him in accusation, "Don't blame me for any hangover that you have tomorrow. You can say no at any time."

He held up his hands in defense, trying to portray innocence. "Would I blame you for that?" came the sweet tone.

Sakura couldn't help but send him a glare of disbelief. "Yes—yes, you would."

Kakashi laughed uneasily and scratched the back of his head.

All of a sudden, her patio doors rattled as the winter wind picked up. Both of their heads turned towards the noise and subconsciously moved closer together.

"It looks like it's getting worse out there," she said in awe. "It looks like it's turned from rain to heavy snow. I don't think I've ever seen it this bad before."

"It's been a while since I've been through a storm like this, and never in Konoha," he said distractedly as he, too, looked out the patio door and into the blizzard. "I should probably get going before it gets any worse."

"What?! No! It's too nasty out!" she said frantically. "And it's warm here. Plus, I know your place doesn't have any way to heat itself without electricity." Her tone shifted to forceful once the idea was stuck in her head. "I refuse to let you go out in the blizzard. You're drunk, you won't be able to see where you're going and you have no way to keep yourself warm once you get home." Sakura rose to her knees before him, trying to seem imposing and to dictate his actions

"Don't worry so much, Sakura. I can call Pakkun to help me get home, and I've survived colder nights out in the open before," he said calmly as he tried his best to reassure her.

Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to force him to say if he really was determined to go. Regardless of her medical standings, he was an adult, an accomplished shinobi and moreover, the Hokage.

"Thank you for the sake... and for helping me keep warm, but I think it's best if I summon Pakkun and head home," he said as he passed her his empty cup and rose to his slightly unsteady feet. The alcohol had obviously gotten to him. But before she could stop him, he nipped his finger and performed the summoning jutsu for Pakkun. In a puff of vapours, Pakkun appeared.

"Yo, Boss. What's up?" the small dog asked in his extraordinarily deep voice. "Oh, Sakura! It's good to see you too." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Pakkun, I need your help to get home. The blizzard has obscured the way," Kakashi fibbed. He knew that the sake had taken effect now and was feeling rather tipsy. He reached his hand out and placed it on Sakura's shoulder. "Thank you again for—for everything."

Sakura rose to her feet once more, worried about him leaving. "Are you sure you want to head out in that mess? It looks so much worse out there now." Sakura wrung her hands as she looked between the patio door window and out beyond into the storm and the man standing beside her.

"I really should..." he started.

Pakkun quickly voiced his own opinion, ending the debate. "I'm not going out there in this storm to help you find your way into a cold home. It's warm and safe here. Plus, I'm much closer to the ground and with my short legs and my luck, my balls would freeze to the ground."

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh as the little pug took the decision out of the older man's hands.

"Really, Kakashi, just stay here and stay warm," Pakkun commented as he pointed a clawed paw at the man. He swiveled his head to look at Sakura. "Nice pants! I'm glad they turned out so nicely! Take care of him, would you?"

Sakura snickered, "Of course! Thanks Pakkun!"

He nodded once more at Kakashi, and poofed away.

"I—ahh, I guess I'm staying here, if that's okay of course," he fumbled.

"Of course, Kakashi. I'm glad you're not heading out into that storm. It isn't safe out there."

"Ahh, I guess not." Kakashi slumped back down and rested his back once more against the couch. Sakura took her position once more beside him, happy that Kakashi was staying.

"The only thing is, I have just the one blanket here, so we'll have to share," she said nervously. She had reached beside her and held up the large fuzzy blanket as evidence.

"That's fine. The best way to stay warm is to share body heat, isn't it?" he asked tauntingly.

Sakura felt her face heat as she stopped moving and looked at the man sitting beside her. Her mouth nearly dropped as he started waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You did ply me with sake and now I'm forced to stay here. Are you going to keep me warm and take advantage of me?" he asked as he started to peel off his gloves and set them off to the side. While still keeping eye contact with her, he shifted once more to slip off the heavy canvas armour off.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look on her face—it was a mixture between lust and curiosity. As he pulled the uncomfortable layers off, Sakura seemed to snap out of her semi-trance and grabbed a pillow and pelted him in the face.

"Stop that Kakashi! You're the Hokage and I'm not going to jump you," she shouted while pushing him away.

"Don't let my title stop you," he purred drunkenly, still laughing and struggling to take off the stiff canvas vest. "And don't you want to? You've been so flirty with me lately—and now you've got me all to yourself."

Sakura couldn't tell if he was being serious or not—regardless, they were both drunk enough that she knew shouldn't do anything unwise.

"Just go to sleep, you foolish man," she said as she pulled the blanket up to cover them both. She settled under the warm blanket with the hot man, while trying to cool her own ardor. Maybe getting drunk with the man she was attracted to wasn't the best idea.

"Yes Sakura, as you wish. We can keep each other warm," he whispered in her ear.

He had slipped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer to his own body.

Sakura debating pushing the drunken man away, however the exhausting day had finally caught up with and he was warm and snugly. She couldn't help but rest her weary head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Just keep your hands to yourself until you sober up," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Hmm, okay..." he muttered as his eyes closed.

* * *

Sakura gently blinked her eyes as she was brought out of sleep. The heat-generating body beside her had briefly moved for one reason or another, causing her pillow to shift. When her full consciousness finally came to her, she noticed that Kakashi's shoulder had been where she had fallen asleep. His muscular shoulder had been the perfect pillow for her tired head.

The fire was still going in front of them being the main source of warmth—besides the body heat that they were sharing. After falling asleep, the blanket they shared had slipped down to their laps. She remained on her side, her knees hesitantly brushing his muscular thighs, while their hands rested on the floor between each other. Just mere millimeters away, her fingers could reach out and touch him. His hand would have no trouble reaching out and slipping along her own thigh—something which she wanted to happen more than she realized.

As Sakura's eyes traveled along his sleeping form, her gaze finally came to rest on the most surprising occurrence of the night—his bare face. Throughout the night it had either slipped down of its own will, or he had pulled it down. Now his face was naked for her viewing pleasure—and what a pleasure it was.

Viewing Kakashi's face for the first time was like coming across a treasure that only a few knew about. Especially seeing him so vulnerable and almost child-like, while sleeping peacefully beside her. The tips of his silver hair had fallen low, brushing against his cheekbones. Her fingers itched to reach out and brush the soft strands aside. She never noticed before that his eyelashes were unusually long and silver like the rest of his hair. She'd kill to have long lashes like his.

Continuing her gaze down his face, she noticed his surprisingly straight nose—she knew that he had it broken several times, however it looks like the responsible medics (herself included) had always done a good job. He had a strong square jawline that beckoned her to press her lips there.

Speaking about lips, his were nearly perfection—not fish-lips nor overly thin ones either. They looked like they were built for kissing and other pleasurable things. Below his left lower lip, a small beauty mark graced his nearly flawless skin.

Something else new to Sakura was seeing the beginnings of his 5 O'clock silvery shadow for the first time. It was another thing that was tempting her to reach out and touch—to feel what his scruff felt like under her hands and perhaps lips.

Finishing her examination of his bare face, she could now see the full length of his infamous scar that cut through his eye and stopped mid-cheek. The 30-something-year-old scar looks as though it was still deep enough to ache occasionally. She was feeling a need to press her lips there too.

Unable to stop herself, she reached out and softly cupped the far side of his face, letting her thumb hover over the long scar, tracing the uneven and sensitive skin below his eye. His chest heaved with a heavy sigh and his eyes gradually flickered open—catching her taking liberties with his bare face.

Sighing once more, he let his eyes close as he shifted his cheek into her hand. "Let me guess, my mask was already down when you woke up," he teased her.

"Of course. I would never do anything to take advantage of our illustrious Hokage-sama," she said mischievously. She continued to allow her hand to investigate his face in a way that she never thought she'd be allowed to do.

Keeping his eyes closed, he furrowed his brows at his given title. "Please don't call me that," he mumbled.

Ignoring his grumbling plea, she continued brushing her thumb across his face, including skimming across his warm and soft lips. "In fact, I believe it's you who is trying to take advantage of me. Coming here, sleeping here, and then bearing it all. Allowing me to wake up to this!" she accused teasingly.

He cracked a sleepy eye open to glare at her. "Wake up to what?" he questioned, confused.

"To this!" she teased once more. "To this—this face," she accused. "It's definitely YOU trying to seduce me. Because you know that I am nothing but the most loyal of Konoha Kunoichi, willing to serve her Hokage in any way he sees fit."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked quietly. Her thumb was still against his lips. It would be so easy for him to capture her thumb in his mouth and suck on it. "Just what would such a Hokage as myself request of such a wonderfully dedicated Kunoichi as yourself?" he questioned as he quickly nipped the pad of her thumb, earning him a quiet gasp. "Hmmm?" he hummed at her as his tongue slipped out and bathed her thumb.

Sakura took a deep breath as she felt his hot appendage lathed her slightly abused thumb. She did her best to continue the banter between them that she had started. "Well, of course, make sure that you're sufficiently warm. I couldn't possibly allow my Hokage-sama to become hypothermic."

"What would it take for you to stop calling me by that troublesome name?" he demanded seriously.

She blatantly ignored his question once more and shifted closer to him. He thought for a moment that she was going to press her lips against him, but she moved her face close to his. Close enough so she could whisper in his ear in such a way that he would feel her breath tickle the side of his face.

"Your hand is so close to my thighs. Just another inch forward and you could slip it between them." Her voice was low and sultry.

She pulled back her head, catching the surprised look on his face. Sakura couldn't believe how easy it was to see the hunger that crossed his features when his mask was hanging below his chin. The surprised look quickly morphed into a more cocky look with a lopsided grin.

In a blink of an eye, he was stretched out over top of her, his body hovered just centimeters over hers, and the only point of contact was one hand that gently cupped her cheek. His actions were both intense and domineering while also hesitant. Sakura caught his eyes and saw the fervency that shone there, greatly startled her. She knew that she had teased him to this end, but the abrupt reversal of positions caught her off guard.

The firelight cast an intricate shadows along his hair and face—she could tell from his heated gaze that it was becoming an ordeal for him to curb his desire.

With the sudden change of positions Sakura was also having a hard time constraining the euphoric feelings she was experiencing. She tightly gripped at his sweater, feeling the need to have her hands on him somehow. Taking things a step further, she gently pushed against the firm muscles of his chest, needing to feel the tautness of his body under her hands.

Confusing her intentions, Kakashi dropped his head, letting his hair obscure his eyes. He began to sit back and remove himself from above her, but her grip tightened on his sweater, not allowing him to move away from her. His eyes widened momentarily as her grip remained on his shirt, which she was inching up his body. His eyes made contact with hers once more, while her face was covered in a deep blush—which he found both captivating and sensuous. He sat up breaking her grip on him, and shrugged out of his heavy sweater, which left him in just his skin tight shirt with attached mask that still hung beneath his chin.

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath, happy and eager to see more of Kakashi. After tossing his sweater aside, he remained on his knees that were placed on either side of her hips. He debated whether to take off the next layer as well, but he decided to tease her further before he stripped off his next layer.

Things escalated quickly between them, as he shifted his position and pressed his hips into hers. Neither of them were able to stop the groans and murmurs of approval at his actions. Her hand reclaimed its spot on his cheek as she stared ravenously at him. She wanted to feel his mouth on her more than anything else right now. So she did the only thing she could think of: she threaded her fingers into his locks and forcefully pulled him down.

The pair of them hesitated briefly, their lips only a hair's width apart, both of them knowing that they were about to cross a line that couldn't be uncrossed. Aware that they were on the threshold of a change in dynamics, Kakashi rested his forehead against hers, waiting for some sort of surrender. A slight move of her head and a brush of her lips on the corner of his mouth, was all he needed to dispel the doubt that temporarily stopped him from what he knew he wanted. Angling his lips towards hers, he took what they both needed.

At first, their lips brushed against each other's hesitantly, noses bumping into the other, breaths mingling. Kakashi pressed his mouth more firmly into hers, wanting more of her. Sakura complied by opening her mouth and nibbled on his lower lip with her own, experimenting, seeing what she can do to make him moan and lose control. When she let her tongue trace his lower lip, she felt Kakashi sink deeper into her with a groan. She loved the pressure of his masculine body pinning her down.

All Sakura could think about was how much she wanted more: more of him, more of his body, more of his kisses. So when she rolled her hips against his pelvis, he gave her more. His hand that had been resting against her cheek, slid into her hair, and pulled her head towards his own, moving to deepen the kiss. Sakura's own hands gripped his hair tightly, still wanting more.

Their tongues tested out their new boundaries while dueling for dominance, each enjoying the taste of the other. They briefly had to break contact so they could gasp for much needed air. Sakura briefly opened her eyes to stare at his charcoal ones and rolled her hips once again, wanting and needing to see his reaction—needing to see the desire flash across his eyes.

"Sakura," he moaned, as his eyes momentarily widened in surprise and then rolled into the back of his head. She peppered heated kisses along his chin and jawline, unable to get enough of him.

Her hands moved back to his body as he moved his mouth back to ravage hers once more,sending waves of passion surging through her body. Feeling the hard plains of his chest emboldened her further. She felt him getting warmer the more she pressed into him. Her heavy sweater was getting in the way from experiencing all that he was.

Sakura moaned in annoyance and shifted her shoulders while trying to wiggle herself free. She huffed in frustration, once more pressing on his chest.

"What is it, Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked between kisses, his voice deep with lust. He shifted his upper body off of hers, resting on his forearm.

"I want this off now," she moaned as she pulled at her heavy sweater. "I want to feel your body against mine." Kakashi couldn't agree more as he leaned back onto his knees, reaching down to help her remove her sweater. Sakura raised her hands over her head as he pulled the heavy item off of her overheated body.

No sooner was the shirt off of her, did he leaned down and attack her body with his mouth—needing to feel her hot skin under his lips. With the new portions of her skin revealed to him, there was more for him to explore.

His mouth jumped from her neck to her mouth to anywhere else he could reach, tasting and taking whatever was available to him. Her moans and mews encouraging him to sample more and more of her. He enjoyed learning about her body and her reactions, finding out what made her moan, or gasp or plea for more.

"Sakura... can I have more?" Kakashi asked in a deep but pleading voice, his lips dragging across her collar bones. He could feel her potent heartbeat beneath his lips.

"Gods yes, Kakashi," she purred as she lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. "Take whatever you want, because I want it too."

Once he heard her acknowledgement, his mouth feasted on hers again, and they shared a deeply passionate kiss, thankful for being able to indulge in all of her. His hands rested on her sides, enjoying the feeling of her ribcage expanding after each gasp of breath with each kiss.

Skimming his palms around her body until they rested on her sensitive breasts. Her breath shuddered as he brushed his thumb over her nipples, and Sakura thrust her chest upwards as he teased her body. Grinning into her mouth, Kakashi angled his head to kiss down her jaw and neck. Showering her collar with kisses, he moved down and hovered his mouth over one of her peaks.

He looked up and met her eyes. Without looking down at his hands, he tugged aside her tank top enough to bare one of her breasts. Eyes still trained on hers, Kakashi stuck out his tongue and laved the pink bud. She gasped as his hot mouth finally covered the peak. Swirling his tongue around it, while his other hand played with its twin. After a moment he switched to the other, worshipping it in the same manner.

Sakura moaned loudly, feeling overwhelmed by pleasure. Her senses were consumed by Kakashi—his heat, his hands, his mouth. It made her delirious. All she could think about was how much more she wanted from him and wanted to give him. She pushed her hips upwards, wanting something to help with the pressure building there. Kakashi grunted and nipped her heated flesh and then soothed it with his tongue.

"You're insatiable, aren't you," he breathed into the valley between her breasts.

"Uhh, Kakashi. Yes… more please," she sighed.

"Okay, Sakura, I'll take good care of you," he promised as his head started to travel downwards towards the edge of her flimsy shirt.

Once he reached her waistline, Kakashi pushed the edge of her tank top up with his nose, kissing and sucking every bit of hot skin that was revealed to him. He drank in her scent and the warmth that her body presented him, feeling as though he could live off of this for the rest of the night. He lathered every portion of her body with kisses and nips after pushing her shirt up to bear her unbound breasts, spending another few minutes worshiping her sensitive peaks. Listening to her moans while feeling her shift and grind against him, edging him further, further into driving her insane with need. Insane with lust. Insane with want for him—which was his ultimate goal.

There was something so enticing about a hot and ready Sakura laid out before him—moaning and begging for more.

He raised himself to his knees, briefly dragging himself away from the warmth of her body. He stared down at her, her eyes half lidded, her hands grasping the blanket on an off as her desire was surging ahead and she was losing control of her body.

"This is in the way," he said as he tugged at her shirt once more. She languidly raised her arms, allowing him to slip the item of clothing over her head and tossed far away from the pair of them. Once more, her hips pushed upwards into his as she watched his eyes darken as they concentrated on the skin he bared.

Kakashi couldn't help but hungrily focus on her beautiful body. However before he began to feast once more on the flesh before him, he slipped his hands down her sides, absorbing the warmth of her skin as he delighted in the softness of her body, fully knowing the strength she could wield. His hands continued skimming down her body until he reached the waistband of her pajama pants. She automatically raised her hips, wordlessly encouraging him to continue.

He slipped them off without a second thought, knowing that they were well past the point of no return. Kakashi was beyond happy with his decision to come and check in on her.

Sakura's hand reached out and brushed down the front of him, from collarbone to edge of his pants—which he was still wearing. She gave a sharp tug on them, pulling him from his kneeling position to one where he was on his hands and knees hovering over top of her. Her hands slipped below the waistband of his standard issued pants, which allowed her fingertips to graze the heated skin there.

"Sakura," he groaned as her hands continued to slip into his pants and cupped his ass, pulling him against her with more power than he thought she would have.

She moaned loudly as she rubbed her naked body against his cloth-covered erection, and he pushed himself against the core of her as well, unable to stop himself.

It wasn't long before she left a dark and wet spot against his pants, and he couldn't help but feel a shiver running down his body. Kakashi shifted his eyes to look at her face, expected to see her watching everything that he was doing to her, but her eyes were closed in rapture. It was a look that he was determined to keep on her.

He pressed his mouth greedily along her neck, down her body, once more spending time lapping at her breast as they made her squirm in pleasure. Moving down past her chest to the valley that stretched to her belly button and down lower to her center.

"Mmm, Sakura... you're so responsive. And your body is so hot..." he said as he trailed off and peppered her lower body with more kisses. He wrapped one hand around one leg, encouraging it to shift to lay along his back, while his other hand pressed into her inner thigh, splaying her open to his gaze. He continued to shower her thighs and above her mound with kisses—everywhere and anywhere except where she wanted him. She threaded her fingers into his short hair, trying desperately to direct him to where she wanted him to go and put his mouth to use.

"Kakashi...please," she moaned as her body was driven upwards into his mouth and waiting hands. She had little control over herself at this point—running purely on instinct and desire.

"Okay, Sakura, hang on..." he murmured as he encased his mouth over her clitoris, sucking on her until she was delirious with need. Her hands pulsed, tightening and loosening her grip in his hair, until she caught on that she might be pulling too hard.

"Sorry..." she gasped as his tongue slipped into her. She shifted her hands to the cloth beneath her to grip there as she began to lose herself.

Kakashi stopped lapping at her core momentarily, staring up at her. She was obviously lost in passion, which is exactly where he wanted her, but he still wanted some sort of reassurance that she was cognizant of what he was doing.

He reached out and grabbed one of her hands with his own, and placed it back on his head. "This is exactly where I want your hand. I want to feel your grip tightened as you lose yourself to my mouth. In fact I want you to describe exactly what you want me to do next," he purred.

Dazed from the overwhelming emotions coursing through her body, she couldn't focus her eyes on his face—at least until he nipped her roughly on her inner thigh to get her attention.

"Fuck Kakashi! I'm so close," she said, but her voice was quickly shifting from sharp to a deep and breathy moan as she tried to push herself up and into his hot mouth once more.

"Tell me what you want, Sakura," he growled. "I want you to tell me exactly what to do with you next."

The only response he obtained from her was a heady groan and a shift of her body as she once more tried to push herself upwards.

"Sakura," he said as he continued to place hot kisses along her splayed out legs.

"Kakashi, please... just put your mouth back on me," she stuttered as he quickly did as she asked. The effect was immediate—her hand tightened in his hair and on the blanket beside them, while her thighs clenched around his head, which only invigorated him to push her further.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" He left the question hanging in the air as he continued to use his talented tongue and lips to help her reach her peak. He lessened the pressure his mouth played on her while he waited for her answer.

He looked up at her as the firelight flickered and cast a glow about her. He knew that she couldn't think clearly at the moment—for which he was smugly elated about. But he wanted her to answer him, so he pulled his mouth away from her center and waited for her to become receptive to his questions.

While Kakashi waited, he brought one of his hands to her core and and gently traced her opening with one finger. The effect was immediate as she rolled her hips trying to push his finger into her and relieve some of the pressure that she was feeling building up within her.

"Tell me what you want," he murmured in between placing hot kisses across her thighs and core. "I'm not going to move again unless you instruct me what to do," he taunted her, withdrawing his heated mouth.

"Why are you trying to make me think right now?" she moaned hotly.

"Because it's entertaining to keep you on edge for the moment, while I have my fun with you. Why? Aren't you enjoying this?" he asked as he leisurely lapped along her core and clit.

She huffed in mock frustration and tightened her grip on his hair, once more trying to force his mouth to where she wanted it.

"Kakashi..." she moaned out his name in such a way that it distracted him from his teasing. She did her best to momentarily focus her eyes on his and give him the most licentious look that she could muster. "Please Kakashi, please put your finger in me and bring me to orgasm with your mouth and fingers." One of her hands traced down her own body and settled on lips that covered her clit and pushed them apart with her fingers, baring all for him.

"As you wish," he said, his voice husky with desire. He pressed his lips over her clit, occasionally bumping into her fingers that kept her spread. With his other hand, he used his middle finger to once more trace her opening, coating his finger in her slick juices and then edging it into her hot and tight core. Her inner muscles gripped him, sucking him into her. He groaned as he imagined a different part of him pushing into her, feeling those tight muscles grip him so thoroughly.

"Fuck, Sakura, you're so hot, wet and tight for me." He dragged his free hand up her body and cupped her cheek. He briefly glanced up at her, trying to catch her eyes with his own, but her eyes were closed and her head was swaying side to side as he pleasured her. When her hand moved away from her center and skimmed along his muscular forearm and resting on his wrist, he was surprised with what she did next. She moved his hand away from her cheek and brought it closer to her mouth. She took one of his fingers and enclosed it into her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around the finger in her mouth while her whole mouth forcefully sucked on the digit. Kakashi could only intensify his ministrations on her clit and her core, doing everything he could to bring her to peak. He knew his own willpower was slipping away, and it wouldn't be very long until he lost the ability to stop himself from pulling away, freeing himself from the constraints of his pants and plunging into her wet heat.

"Come for me, Sakura. I need you to come for me now," he growled into the sloppy mess that he was happily creating between her legs. He knew that she must be getting close since the only response he got from her was a loud moan.

All of a sudden her grip tightened on his wrist and her thighs encased his head while pushing herself upwards and into his mouth. His finger was gripped firmly as ripples cascaded around it and a flood of her orgasm slipped past his digit and into his waiting mouth. He moaned loudly and encouragingly to her, however he wasn't sure if she heard anything since she was nearly sobbing with relief.

After a few minutes of calming from the tidal wave of orgasm, her legs loosened on his head and splayed outwards. Her hands had fallen limp from his hair and wrist—as she was spent.

Kakashi gave a few more unhurried licks across her core and lifted his head from her to wipe his cheeks and chin with the back of his hand, knowing full well that it was covered in her release. He gave a loud kiss to her thigh and moved himself up to lay on his side, beside her. Not being able to help himself, he spent a couple of minutes watching her come down from a powerful orgasm, her chest still heaving with every breath.

"I didn't think you could get any sexier, but you just proved me wrong with that assumption," he murmured as he stroked up and down her body, finally coming to rest on one of her breasts.

Sakura was still coming down from her high when she felt the tips of his fingers play with her erect nipples. Her whole body felt like an erogenous zone for him. His calloused hands on her body and his 5 o'clock stubble felt amazing on her body—she felt like she was an empress.

Turning her head, she stared at him while he was watching his hand play with her breast. There was something so right about spending the night with him, especially since he was a god with his mouth. She looked down at him, and saw that he was still wearing his pants, and wanted to change that immediately.

"Kakashi, why are you still wearing your pants?" she inquired as she reached out and ran her own hand down his chest, past his chiseled abs, and to the 'V' that cut into him, pointing downwards to the place that caught her interest. She continued to eye the light trail of hair that stretched from his belly button to the area under his pants.

"Well then, let's change that," he suggested as he rose to his feet. Sakura followed him, but stopped at her knees and covered his hands as they went for the buckles for his pants.

"Let me," she purred as she looked up at him. She couldn't help but ogle him as the firelight cast wonderful shadows across his lean body. Leaning up on her knees, she came face to face with his lower abs. She undid the buckle and allowed the rim to slowly fall down his hips. His pants were more snug on his muscular thighs than she thought possible, so she ran her hands down his thighs encouraging his boxers and pants to slip right off.

When his erection sprung free, she couldn't help but feel her face flush with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Sakura looked up to Kakashi's face and saw pleasure grace his features—but she also saw a little bit of nerves in his eyes too. His hands that were resting at his sides clenched and unclenched as he was unsure how fast he wanted to proceed.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle softly at his restlessness. "Silly man," she said coyly. With a firm hand she gripped onto the base of his cock and tilted it upwards as she dragged her tongue from the base to the tip, eliciting a breathy groan from him.

Kakashi was hesitant about putting a hand on her head, worried about pressing her. Instead, he placed his hands on the back of his head, allowing her full control. The action broadened his chest, which made Sakura briefly glance up and grin. Then with a decisive lick and swivel of her tongue, his breath caught in his chest, expanding it. Groan after groan slipped from his lips as he watched her encase his erection in her hot mouth.

It had been so long since he had any type of sexual intimacy, almost from the time he became the Hokage—he knew that with what Sakura was doing to him, it wouldn't be long until he came in her mouth and on her face. The very idea of coming on Sakura's face sent another wave of heat down his body, but he knew that their first encounter, he wanted to come while he was deep inside of her.

He reached out to her head with one hand and slid his fingers into her soft strands, and gently pulled her head back and off of his hard member. A dribble of fluid stretched from his cock to her mouth, which he found to be incredibly hot.

"Next time, I'll finish in your mouth, but I have other plans right now," he growled. He pulled himself out of her grip and knelt before her while grabbing her ass and pulling her into him as he slipped into a seated position. He met her mouth in a hot plundering kiss that left her breathless. Unable to get enough of her, he ran his hand up and down her lithe body.

There was only one thing that could top how he was feeling at the moment—sinking himself fully into her, merging their bodies. He knew that he couldn't stop himself at this point. Sakura didn't seem to want to stop either as she alternated between gripping his hair and running her own hands down his back.

The excitement she felt from feeling his body gripped tightly to hers was exhilarating. It was hard to control her breathing and her moans as he shifted his mouth to trail across her jaw to her ear. As his hot mouth captured her earlobe and she could hear his erratic breathing, the only thing she wanted right now was him inside of her.

Keeping her hands grasping greedily along his body, she shifted her legs until they were wrapped around his torso. As she settled deeper into his lap, she could feel his hard cock brush against the cheeks of her ass. She rolled her hips a few times, both of them enjoying the feel of the other. Their sweaty bodies gripping and rubbing against each other, working them into a deeper frenzy.

Having enough of her teasing, he grasped her hips and pushed her so that she fell into the pile of pillows and the blanket that she had created earlier. He kept a tight hold of her legs so that they were still wrapped around him. Her body was open to him in all sense of the meaning.

"Fuck, Sakura, you're gorgeous," he said huskily. He pulled his hips back slightly, allowing his erection rub against her clit. He thoroughly enjoyed her reaction as he thrust the head of his cock against her sensitive pearl. She squirmed and moaned the more he played with her. She was so responsive to all of his touches which only encouraged him to tease her further. Reaching out, he traced his hands down her body, stopping once more at her breasts, tweaking the nipples just enough to make her cry out in frustration.

"Quit teasing me already, Kakashi, I want you in me now," she groaned as she rolled her hips again—trying to entice him to slip in. Despite already having an orgasm, she was craving more. That driving need to be filled by him was all that mattered to her now.

"As you wish," he said as he felt his body throb with desire to sink deep inside her. Shifting his hips back, he grasped his member with one hand and lined himself up with her entrance. Glancing up to her face, he saw her watching his every move. Nothing else mattered to him at this moment besides her hot and greedy stare as she waited for him to push into her.

Placing his head at her wet lips, he pushed in as slowly as he could—drawing out the pleasure and frustration for both of them. Once the head slipped into her wet heat, it was all that he could do to stop himself from driving into her. As he moved deeper into her, he could still feel the subtle pulses left over from her earlier orgasm. If he wasn't careful her tight grip on him could easily push him over—and he wanted to drag this union out.

Sakura felt that she needed a better grip on reality and reached out and placed her hands on his forearms, feeling the need to further the connection with him somehow. He was stretching her so wonderfully, it was hard to stay grounded. She watched him sink deeper into her and she could tell that he was holding himself back as sweat built up on his body with the tension. When he finally settled in her fully, he exhaled and paused, waiting for them both to acclimatize. Sakura had shifted her head back, bearing her throat and opening her mouth in a silent gasp while still breathing heavily.

His balls clenched as her own inner muscles tightened on him, and his breath left him in a rush. He fell forward onto his forearms over her, his hair falling over his eyes and brushing against her face. "Oh gods, Sakura, you're perfect. So tight. So hot," he rasped. "I can still feel you pulsing around me from your other orgasm," he said as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

Sakura briefly came out of the haze that clouded her mind. "Oh fuck, Kakashi... move already and don't hold back," she huffed. She wrapped her arms around his back and brought her legs around his hips, allowing him to settle deeper into her.

Kakashi groaned and panted out what Sakura thought sounded like a 'fuck yes', while shifting his legs into a better position to drive in and out of her.

He shifted his hips back, pulling himself out of her slowly, driving them both a little mad with the leisurely pace. Once nothing but the tip was left in her, he vigorously plunged back into her wet heat, only to repeat the reluctant withdrawal from her once more. He kept this senseless tempo just long enough to drive Sakura insane with need.

"For god's sake, Kakashi, fuck me harder and faster," she sobbed out furiously. She raked her nails up his back, doing her best to convey her strong need of him.

"As you wish," he said as he paused in his thrusting and leaned back. Her hands slipped away from his sweaty body and fell to her sides. His own hands skimming down her body, coming to briefly rest on her thighs that were spread widely for him. He drew a finger across the inside of her leg heading towards her feet that were still gripping his body. "So you wanted harder and faster, huh?" he said as more of a statement, rather than a question. A devilish grin crossed his face and his hands came to rest on her ankles.

Before she could question the look on his face, he removed her feet from around his body and brought them to rest on his shoulders. He pushed himself forward again, hitting her at a new and deeper angle. He folded her in half as he leaned in once more. She had no control over his movements in this position, except to hang on to him as he drove in and out of her. The new position allowed him fill her faster, almost ruthlessly, plunging in and out of her wet heat.

Sakura sobbed with delirium as she could feel the head of his cock constantly sliding along her g-spot, sending wave after wave to her toes—that were currently over her head.

"I… I'm so close 'Kashi. Please don't stop," she begged as she tried to move her hips in tempo with his.

"Fuck no, I'm not stopping until you're screaming my name loud enough so your neighbours can hear," he said arrogantly.

"Cocky little—" she started but couldn't finish since his pelvic started to rub over her in just a way to hit her clit, and she flew apart as the next orgasm wreaked havoc on her pinned body. Her legs grew taut as she writhed in pleasure.

"Oh yes! 'Kashi—" she screamed, not attempting to control the tone of her voice.

"That's right Sakura, come all over my dick. Let me feel you get even wetter for me," he growled as he continued to pump in and out of her. She tried to still his movements only to allow herself a moment to catch up, but he wasn't having any of that. "I'm not done with you yet, Sakura."

He pulled out of her, ignoring her moan of disappointment as he exited her. He took a brief second to enjoy the look of her as her orgasm devastated her body. However since he had yet to reach his own, he didn't leave her much time to recover. He grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her hands and knees.

"On your knees now," he grunted as he lined himself up once more, and thrust himself back into her sopping heat that was still shuddering with orgasm. "That's right, darling, just take me all in and let me feel you tighten yourself around my cock. I'm not done with you yet," he warned her as he continued to pump himself in and out of her. She could only moan in response as he once more picked up the pace.

Sakura felt so weak from the multiple orgasms that she couldn't stay on her hands any longer. She collapsed onto her chest, and with the help of Kakashi's hands, she stayed on her knees as he continued to pump into her. He gripped her hips, angling her to give him total control over her.

She moaned loudly as he hit her deeper than she thought possible. The sound of slapping flesh against her own body only turned her on more. Wanting nothing more than to bring him pleasure, she reached back, between her own legs, past where he was entering her, and cupped his balls.

She heard him moan as she handled his testicles firmly enough to bring him more pleasure.

"Fuck Sakura, I'm going to come now if you keep doing that," he groaned huskily.

"Then come—come deep inside me and fill me up," she pleaded with him.

"Only if you come with me—one last time." To make sure that she came sooner rather than later, he reached around her hips and gently started to brush her already overly sensitive clit. After only a few strokes, he could feel the tremors return full force as she moaned loudly once more and her orgasm ripped through her body and left her nearly sobbing.

"Ahhh! 'Kashi... oh god... so fucking good..." Sakura moaned as she lost the ability to hold herself up any longer.

The pulsing grip around his cock was the final straw that sent him over the edge as he pushed in deeply one final time as his balls clenched and he released.

"Fuck! Sakura! Oh fuck!" he yelled as his hands gripped her hips tightly as he lost the strength to stay up right.

Kakashi groaned as his body emptied into hers, letting himself get overwhelmed by the tremors that wracked both of their bodies. He couldn't keep himself from pressing his weight into her as his body gave into the powerful orgasm.

Falling on top of her, pinning her in place, he was struggling to get enough breath into his lungs. "Just give me a second, and I'll get off of you," he grunted as he noticed that she was barely moving as well. Only the steady expansion of her chest and the occasional moan told him that she was awake.

He shifted his weight to the side, allowing the bulk of his weight to slide off of her exhausted body. His softening cock slipped out of her which only caused her to whimper from the loss of the connection. He kept a leg draped over her lower body and placed a hand on her back, softly brushing up her panting body, allowing it to come to rest on the back of her neck. He closed his eyes, just trying to process the evening.

Sakura turned her head towards him and looked at the man who had just finished thoroughly pleasuring her. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, his eyes were closed and his mouth open, taking in as much air as he could, as he tried to recover from the exertion from their activities. She reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen forward on his forehead. They laid together for what seemed like over ten minutes, until both of their hearts began to beat at a more normal and human pace.

He slowly opened his eyes, staring at her face that was only a few inches from his. After only a second, a thoroughly cocky grin graced his features.

"Told you I'd keep you warm," he mumbled.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at his comment. "Yes, you certainly know how to keep a girl warm."

"Give me 30 to 45 minutes, and I can keep you warm again," he boasted. "But I need a nap now," he yawned loudly. His hand rested on the back of her head for a moment longer until she shifted closer to him for a moment, pecking him on the lips and moved to stand up.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a towel to clean up and a glass of water," she said and she rose to her knees and looked down at the naked figure of Kakashi, who was quickly falling asleep. She couldn't help but admire his well defined body and ass as she slowly stood up. Her legs were wobbly enough that when she tried to take a few steps forward, she had to reach out and hold onto her furniture and the wall as she moved to the washroom.

Without electricity she couldn't see herself in the mirror very well, and only saw a shadow of herself. However, she was sure that she was covered in little red marks from his nips and their passionate coupling. Thankfully the water was still running even though it was icy cold. She wanted to clean herself up after their evening's activities, and a quick wash with a washcloth was as good as it was going to get tonight.

She needed to get back to the fireplace since it was too cold to be away from it for very long, even within her apartment. Sakura also wanted to get back to Kakashi, since the cold was continuing to be a good excuse to stay next to him. To say that she was surprised by the turn of events this evening was an understatement.

Quickly leaving the washroom, she moved into the kitchen and filled two cups with water and moved back to the living room where she saw the prone figure of Kakashi, still naked and still face down but sound asleep. She couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped her.

Sakura quietly padded over to the prone body on her floor and knelt back down beside him, putting the cups off to the side and grabbing the edge of the blanket and dragging it up his tired body.

Kakashi came out of his doze as the blanket dragged up his body, and he instinctively reached out for her. He snagged her around her waist and pulled her into him, allowing her to pull the blanket over them both. In the short time that she was away from him and the fire, her body had cooled enough that the warmth pouring from his body was addicting.

"Sleep, Sakura," he murmured as he nuzzled the back of her head.

Sakura sighed happily as she got comfortable in his warm embrace and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up as a hand drew little circles on her bare stomach. It felt so good to be waking up and surrounded by a warm male body. Shifting as she slowly woke up, the hand started to make larger movements along her torso. Trailing from her belly button upwards to between her breasts and back down her sides to her hips and then her thighs.

"I know you're awake, don't try to fake it," the voice behind her said softly as the face pressed into her neck, caressing the sensitive skin there. Nimble lips grasped her ear and sighed into the skin there, sending tingles down her body to where his hands lay. His large hands grabbed at her hips and pulled her back into his chest and pelvis. "Morning, Sakura," came his husky voice.

Sakura couldn't help but flush at his voice—so deep, and so sexy. She found it so easy to get turned on by him. "Good morning Kakashi," she whispered as she laid a hand over his on her thigh. "Did you sleep well?" she asked sincerely.

"Very well, thank you," he all but growled when she nudged her rear back into his hardening erection, allowing him to grind into her a little.

With a quick maneuver she rolled him over and ended on top of him. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she bent over and gently kissed his chin, then the side of his mouth, and finally ending on his mouth. He reached out and grabbed her hips, and slightly holding her away from him.

"Wait, I've got to get up before we continue," he explained, hesitating. "I've got to use your washroom," he said as he kissed her loudly on the lips and stood up.

Sakura rolled onto her side and waited for Kakashi to come back so that they could continue. She watched him get up and leave her living room, admiring his ass as he walked away.

Kakashi was also eager to get back to the sexy woman splayed out on the floor. The best way to start any day was with a roll between the sheets with a new lover.

Before entering her bathroom, he glanced into her bedroom, not exactly sure what to expect. Seeing the massive pile of blankets was not what he expected, though. He remembered how adamant Sakura was that she only had the one blanket and that they had to share in order to stay warm.

He quickly finished his business in the bathroom and playfully walked back into the warmth of her living room. He was looking forward to confronting her and getting the truth out of her.

As he entered the living room, he saw that Sakura was once more cuddled up in the pillows and blanket that had kept them warm last night. She was holding onto the pillow that he had used throughout the night. He was sure that his scent had thoroughly enveloped it.

He knelt down at her feet and teased her by dragging a finger from her knee to her ankle. She squirmed and tried to wiggle her foot out of reach from him.

"That tickles, Kakashi," she laughed.

"Oh? I think you deserve a little retribution for lying about how many blankets you have," he told her as he gripped her foot firmly.

"Whatever do you mean, Kakashi?" she asked coyly.

"I saw the pile of blankets on your bed, Sakura. You told me that you only had the one," Kakashi taunted her.

"Well I had to figure out someway to stay warm, and I think it all worked out well in the end, don't you?" she laughed.

"Yes, you little vixen, it worked out perfectly," he said as he crawled up her length and kissed her deeply, doing his best to forget the responsibilities of the day and focus on the sexually charged woman in front of him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving a review, they really do make my day and encourage me to write more!


End file.
